justifiedfandomcom-20200215-history
Brian Goodman
200px | full_name=Brian Goodman | character=Joe | birthplace= | birthdate= | IMDB = 0329023 }} Brian Goodman is an American actor who guest stars as Joe in the FX series Justified first season episode "Long in the Tooth". He wrote, directed and starred in the film What Doesn't Kill You. He has also had recurring roles in the series Rizzoli & Isles, Line of Fire and Lost. He appeared in Boomtown, which was created by Justified showrunner Graham Yost. Biography Early Life Goodman dropped out of school aged 12. He earned money as a drug dealer and was eventually imprisoned for his crimes. He was married before his incarceration. He decided to become an actor when he saw the film Brian's Song while in prison. When he left prison he earned money by robbing other drug dealers. Career He made his screen acting debut in the film Southie in 1998, he attended the audition for the part with Donnie Wahlberg. He also appeared in the film Snitch that year. In 1999 he had a role in the film In Dreams. In 2000 he appeared in Just One Night and The Black Rose. In 2001 he appeared in the films The Last Castle, Scenes of the Crime, Blow and Orphan and the series Thieves. In 2002 he appeared in Boomtown, which starred Wahlberg and was created by Justified show runner Graham Yost. He also appeared in the Steven Spielberg film Catch Me If You Can. In 2003 he appeared in two episodes of the second season of 24. He also began a recurring role in Line of Fire which lasted until 2004 and spanned thirteen episodes. Also in 2004 he had a role in the television feature Capital City and the series NYPD Blue. In 2005 he appeared in the Spielberg film Munich and the series Jack & Bobby. In 2006 he had roles in CSI, In Justice and Daybreak and the films Annapolis, The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift and The Dog Problem. In 2007 he appeared in the film Finishing the Game: The Search for a New Bruce Lee, the television feature Kings of South Beach and the series Eyes, The Closer and Lost. In Lost he played Ryan Pryce, a security chief for the faction called "The Others". In 2008 he wrote, directed and starred in the film What Doesn't Kill You. He also appeared in the series Criminal Minds. In 2009 he appeared in the series Leverage. In 2010 he guest starred as Joe, a hitman for Miami organized crime, in the FX series Justified first season episode "Long in the Tooth". He also had roles in the series NCIS: Los Angeles, CSI: NY, In Plain Sight, Three Rivers, Drop Dead Diva and Lie to Me. He also began a recurring role in the series Rizzoli & Isles as Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh. In 2011 he also appeared in the FX crime drama Sons of Anarchy in the fourth season episode "Una Venta" as Huff, a member of the titular motorcycle club. Category:Season 1 Cast